Angel
by MustangWill
Summary: Its been awhile since I published anything so please be gentle with this old man and my one-shot 3 (I'm 22 now; been here ages)


"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, you have-"

Sesshomaru quickly silenced the obviously over excited imp with an icy glare that would have stopped a charging rhino in its tracks. Jaken immediately cowered in fear, frightened his master would behead him right then and there. The Lord Sesshomaru was in no mood for Jaken's high pitched yelling this afternoon. All that the demon lord wanted to get off his hot, heavy armor and into a relaxing bath to wash away the filth of battle.

Silently turning his glare from the cowering imp, Sesshomaru made his way deeper into the silent castle, its few human and demon slaves were all asleep in their beds at this time of hour. Upon finally reaching his private bed chambers, he sighed with his clawed hand cupping his handsome face.

"Why can't I have her?" Sesshomaru whispered to the empty room, his crystal-like eyes shining in the dim light cast by the single candle on the bedside table. That made him pause; he turned to stare at the flickering flame. He hadn't lit that candle…

His sword, Tokijinn, was in his hand as soon as he saw the flicker of movement out of the corner of his right eye, turning to face what he assumed to be an assassin. Instead, a woman appeared from the shadows, her face covered by a lacey black veil that matched her long, black wavy hair. She moved like a jungle cat from the shadows, her every movement graceful and alluring as she looked up at him with large, beautiful eyes. Dressed in fine black silk, her outfit covered only her breasts and her womanhood- though they really containing her large breasts. The demon lord's nostrils flared as they were assaulted in by the scent of lotus blossoms and the light aroma of temple incense, a surprisingly heady combination.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru growled, quickly regaining her composure after ogling the beautiful specimen before him.

The mysterious veiled woman curtsied deeply, her eyes never leaving his. "I am but a humble servant to the great demon Lord Sesshomaru," she spoke in a husky, yet alluring voice thick with an emotion he knew all too well: desire.

Sesshomaru waited, watching her with a new eye. He knew that desire could make both men and women- human or demon- do crazy things. Not recognizing her scent, Sesshomaru could only guess she was a human from one of the many villages surrounding his castle. But her eyes… he had seen them somewhere before. Deciding she was of no threat to him, he sheathed Tokijinn and turned his back on her, "Help me from my armor, servant."

"Yes, my lord," the woman bowed her head momentarily before stepping up behind him. With smooth, careful hands, she slowly peeled away each layer of his armor and clothing until he wore only a simple, white silk kimono.

As she reached for the sash holding the kimono together, Sesshomaru turned to face her, the sash falling away in her hand. Her sight was level with his bare collarbone, though as her eyes traveled lower down his hard body; he noted a faint shiver of excitement raising goose bumps on her exposed flesh. After a moment to allow herself to rein her passions in, the woman slid the flat of her palms slowly up the hard, flat planes of his pectorals. The cloth of his kimono caught on her hands and moved down his arms to pool at his feet, leaving him completely nude before her.

"Follow me, my lord," the woman curtsied and glided past him, intentionally moving so close to him that he got a full inhale of her scent.

Curious despite himself, Sesshomaru turned in time to follow her out the side door, granting himself a wonderful view. The thin black silk was nothing but a string disappearing between her two pert, rough buttocks, an effect that made his palms itch to touch them.

Sesshomaru followed her the short distance from his chambers to his personal bathhouse, uncaring he was walking through the moonlit gardens, naked as the day he was born. Finally, he caught up with her inside the bathhouse, the steam from the natural hot springs inside making her an obscure shadow.

Growling softly, Sesshomaru flung both doors open, allowing the steam to escape into the night sky. Turning back, he waited impatiently for the steam to escape before he caught sight of his prey wading into the steaming pool of heated water.

"What is your name, temptress?" Sesshomaru growled, disappointed to see that she had chosen to keep the veil on. Stalking around the pool, he was unable to hide the slowly growing erection between his muscled legs.

The woman slowly dipped her head back in the water, soaking her long black hair while at the same time bringing her breasts further up out of the water so that his keen eyes saw just the tops of her cinnamon colored areolas before they submerged again. "I have no name," she finally replied in a desire filled voice, "you may simply call me Angel, if you must call me anything."

Sesshomaru was intrigued by the woman's courage to taunt him this way, circling her predatorily before coming to a stop in front of her. Looking at her with a calculating eye, he slowly stepped into the water, "Angel... an unusual name for such a tempting creature." Settling in a small outcropping, Sesshomaru reclined back against the stone, his body submerged in the soothing hot water up to his chest.

Moving forward through the water, Angel came to stand before him just out of arm's reach, her body bare to his full scrutiny. Her skin was flawless, unmarked by any scars or blemishes. Her nipples were light cinnamon pebbles surrounded by soft, heavy looking breasts he couldn't help but to want to reach out and cup them. Damn it all, but a woman had never affected him like this before.

"Does my lord find my body pleasing?" Angel whispered huskily, her eyes mesmerizing him, "If so… then I will willingly give myself to you." When Sesshomaru made no reply or movement, Angel bowed her head in consent, producing a soft wash cloth and a sweet smelling bar of fresh soap. She began to rub the bar over the wet cloth until a fine lather formed. Kneeling down between his spread legs, she set to work, washing away the grime and sweat from his skin.

As soon as her hand touched his skin, his eyes closed and his body seemed to relax, though his muscles were still taut in case he needed to spring into action. Angel smiled softly under the veil as she hummed a hymn as she worked, gently caressing him.

When she reached his chest just above the water, her eyes closed briefly before opening them, finding Sesshomaru's eyes open and looking back into hers. "My lord…" Angel whispered softly, her hands resting lightly on his chest.

Reaching out, Sesshomaru wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Angel, not expecting such a fast reaction, looked into his glinting eyes with hesitation. Before she could reconsider backing out now, he leaned forward, pressing his chest to her breasts as he crushed his lips to hers in a demanding kiss. Angel was assaulted by an onslaught of intense emotions ranging from fear she woken a beast, to melting passion that pooled low in her stomach, a molten heat she was afraid would burn her from the inside out.

The heat increased as the demon lord thrust his tongue past her lips, opening her hot, moist mouth to its exploration. Angel moaned into his mouth, her body shivering uncontrollably as her hands grasped at his shoulders, digging finely manicured nails into his flesh.

_She tastes as sweet as she smells…_ Sesshomaru thought as his tongue dominated hers, tasting her. The metallic scent of blood mingled with her scent and it took him a moment to realize it was his blood, droplets of scarlet dripping down the muscled planes of his back from the scores her nails had left.

Pulling back away from their kiss, he smirked in pleasure as she gasped for air like a fish out of water, a thin bridge of saliva connecting their lips. "My lord… please," Angel begged, the movement of her lips dislodging the saliva and falling to land on her chest.

Following the saliva down, Sesshomaru lifted the woman into his lap so his erection rested against the cleft of her buttocks, and took one large orb into his hand, clutching it in his iron grip even as he took the second nipple into his mouth. Lightly, he nipped the pebbled nipple, earning a short gasp followed by a whimper as he drew the flat of his tongue over it.

"My Lord!" Angel cried out, her head falling back as her body trembled in orgasmic relief. Her entire body was taut as a bowstring as she rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through her. When it was finally over, she collapsed against his chest, fainted.

When Angel's eyes opened again, she was in a large bed and the bare room was dimly lit by the moonlight coming through the open window. Less than half an hour had passed since she had fainted. From her side, she felt something move and a heavy, yet comforting weight settled over her, "Good, you're finally awake."

"My lord…" Angel whispered, her body instantly responded to his naked body over hers. Sesshomaru had waited long enough while she was passed out, left to pleasure himself to the brink of climax, though he could never attain it. He had a theory she could take him over that blink and couldn't wait any longer.

Reaching between them, he took ahold of himself around his base and, in one smooth, solid thrust, buried himself to the hilt inside her heated core. Sesshomaru's groan of pleasure was drowned out by the passionate cry spilt forth from deep within Angel's chest.

"Oh, my lord, yes!" Angel cried out, gripping at his body for balance, "Please, harder!" She began to thrust her hips forward to meet his measured thrusts. Sesshomaru growled in response, doing as she pleaded and began to piston his hips. Her soft, young flesh was a welcome contrast to his hard demon flesh as her body made encouraging sex sounds. He growled in pleasure as he felt her slick core flex and contract around his throbbing shaft, and he knew he would not last much longer.

Her eyes clinched tightly closed, Angel wrapped her legs and arms around him as tightly as she could, a scream of pure pleasure muffled against her lover's shoulder as her climax overtook her, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Feeling her body spasm around him pushed Sesshomaru over the edge and, with one final thrust, buried himself deep inside her, releasing a heavy load inside her womb. In the throes of his passion, Sesshomaru felt the dark fingers of fainting reaching for him. The last thing he saw before he fainted was the beautiful look of full contentment in Angel's eyes…

~~~ _**Many Weeks Later **_~~~

Kagome Higurashi and Sango were relaxing in the heated waters of a natural hot spring as their group camped in a nearby clearing. Shippo and Kiarra were floating about together in the water, relaxing on their backs as the two young women talked back and forth.

"Inuyasha is becoming more aggressive lately," Kagome sighed as she drew a washcloth over her arms, "he has been trying to slip into my sleeping bag every night now."

Sango nodded as she ran her fingers through her long, slick black hair, "Well, it is the time that most demons go into a sort of mating season. It must be Inuyasha's time."

Kagome seemed to accept her words- knowing that being a demon hunter- Sango would surely know tons of information on her energy. But something else had been bothering her lately and she seemed it was time to ask, "Sango?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you and Mirouko been… together?" Kagome asked, blushing scarlet at asking a personal question of the older woman.

"What?" Sango paused, confused by why Kagome would ask her that, "No, why do you ask? I'm not even really interested in that perverted little monk!"

Kagome continued to blush, "Well, it's just that I have noticed that you're… different, lately."

Sango froze, looking at Kagome with a sense of dread that her secret had been revealed, "How… Kagome, what-"

"You're pregnant, aren't you, Sango?" Kagome blurted out, a look of worry on her face, "If it isn't Mirouko's, who's the father?"

It was Sango's turn to blush a bright red as her hand moved under the water to touch the small bump forming in her belly, "It… its Inuyasha's brother's… Sesshomaru's."


End file.
